


Hot Cocoa

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [74]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka introduces Techie to a new drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

His eyes focused in on the thick liquid being poured into the porcelain, clicking softly as he tried to understand what it was. He looked up at Mitaka, clearing his throat as he slowly sat up again. "What is it?" he finally asked, unable to help himself.

Mitaka smiled at him, sliding the cup and saucer over. "Hot chocolate," he explained.

"Hot...chocolate?"

He nodded his head. For a moment he looked around briefly, leaning forward when he saw the coast was clear. "They say the Jedi Luke Skywalker enjoys drinking it...he is the reason the cocoa bean still exists. His enjoyment of the drink helped preserve it."

Techie's eyes widened and he looked at his cup with newfound wonder. "Wow," he whispered.

"I rather like it," Mitaka laughed, picking up his own cup. "Sometimes tea or caf isn't good enough to make me feel warm and safe. A nice cup of hot chocolate? Always works for me."

Techie nodded as he listened to his friend speak, picking up his own cup carefully between the palms of his hands. He brought it to his lips, sipping carefully to avoid burning himself. His eyes widened at the thick taste and he let out a laugh, pulling back to look at Mitaka. "Oh!"

"I told you."

"This is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he laughed. "You should have seen when Phasma first tried it. She drank the entire pot in one go!"


End file.
